The present invention relates to a method and a system for stand-by electric power distributed via network separated from the ordinary network for distribution of electric power.
There is a need to guarantee the electric power supply to important systems or devices during service interruptions whether they be short or long interruptions. Known solutions utilize batteries or stand-by electric power stations that are normally locally arranged at a respective system/plant. For, for instance, telecommunications operators this implies that stand-by electric power is arranged at each plant. For subscriber telecommunication terminals, the subscriber has, in each case, to arrange for the necessary stand-by electric power. Maintenance of batteries and/or standby electric power stations is burdensome both from an economical and a resource point of view. In the future, stand-by electric power, for telecommunication devices located at subscribers, will be required to guarantee the operation of the device at drop out of the ordinary electric power supply.
A general introduction of stand-by electric power is expensive and difficult, and the use of batteries on a large scale may result in unwanted environmental stress.
Example 1: Society is becoming more and more dependent on the supply of electric power and telecommunications. This increased vulnerability increases the importance of functioning telecommunications during drop outs of the ordinary electric power supply. Technical developments in the telecommunications field has resulted in an increased dependence on public electric power supply. This dependence should be reduced in order to satisfy the demands of the public on service and security.
Traditional telephone sets have electric power supply arranged via the telecommunication network. These telephone sets are operating via central battery systems, and can be utilized as a xe2x80x9clife-linexe2x80x9d function to call for aid in emergencies or in case of drop out of the public electric power supply. Telephony functions are utilized e.g., by electric power companies, to restore the electric power supply.
Modern and future subscriber devices are consuming electric power to such an extent that the ordinary lines of the telecommunication network can not be utilized, but electric power supply from the public electric power network is required. In order to avoid problems with telecommunications during drop out of electric power supply, it is necessary that the subscriber devices be equipped with stand-by electric power. In future telecommunication networks, fibre-optic connections will be arranged right up to the telecommunications device. As a result, the xe2x80x9clife-linexe2x80x9d function of traditional telephone systems will not exist.
Example 2: Technical devices which require electric power supply are used in more and more places for important functions, which should operate without interruption, in both homes and commercial and public facilities. Medical devices for care in the homes of seriously ill persons may may require stand-by electric power in order to guarantee a continuous life-sustaining process. Computer equipment for information services often requires continuous operation. Electric power demanding processes in connection with keeping of animals may be vital for the stock of animals.
In order to bridge these problems, the telecommunication network can be equipped with devices which provide stand-by electric power at a higher capacity than can be currently transmitted in the telecommunication network for internal needs and to subscriber devices. The power that can be supplied is small compared with the power capacities of the public electric networks. At electric power interruptions in the public electric networks, there consequently is a big need that stand-by electric power is available at the telecommunication subscribers. The electric power supplies at that must be restricted and strictly regulated. In order to avoid overloading, also control and power limiting systems must be introduced in order to utilize the stand-by electric power supply system optimally, and to achieve operation without problems at electric power interruptions in the ordinary electric power supply network.
The present invention has the intention to solve above mentioned problem.
It is previously known to provide systems and devices with stand-by electric power from batteries or stand-by electric power stations. Operation of conventional telephone equipment has been arranged by the output voltage from the telephone lines. Increased security in electric power supply also has been arranged by connection of a multiple of electric power distribution networks.
Device for surveillance and control of the electric power consumption according to plan in system or equipment is known from e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,625,236.
The present invention constitutes a method and a system for distribution of stand-by electric power characterized in the following patent claims.
The present invention relates to distribution of electric power which is controlled via a telecommunication network. Voltages are transformed/produced in voltage sources, TR. These voltages are branched off in control devices, S, to devices, A, which distribute the voltages to the subscribers"" systems/equipment, for instance telecommunications equipment, computer equipment and the like. Surveillance devices, xc3x96, communicate with the voltage sources, the control devices, and the respective the devices, A, concerning measurement of the current electric power drain, and the transferring of control orders for execution of changes in electric power drain, connection and disconnection.
The invention implies that electric power is distributed alternative routes in relation to ordinary electric power distribution. Further is offered that an alternative distribution of electric power is obtained in case of drop out of electric power from the electric power supplier. The provides, on one hand, to arrange a common electric power source which will function when ordinary electric power supply has dropped out, and on the other that, systems/equipment which require electric power from the electric power network will also function when distribution of electric power from the ordinary electric power supplier has dropped out. The control system further makes possible control of drained power, such that the utilization of available power can be optimized with regard to actual need. The invention further provides that the stand-by electric power system can be dimensioned optimally in relation to foreseen needs. In traditional electric power systems the system is dimensioned according to a maximal need to prevent overload. The present invention includes control functions which supervise the load in the different parts of the stand-by electric power network, and disconnect parts which give rise to overload. Further, the load in the different parts of the electric power network can be controlled at different occasions.